The Views of New York
by RosieRathbone
Summary: Bella spends her days catching the sweet, ugly and unique moments with her sketches and her camera. Until she captures the moment between a father and his daughters which changes her life forever. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**_Important: This story came to me after seeing a picture on the Facebook page 'Humans of New York', then I saw another which fitted the idea, and another... etc. Some quotes throughout this story came from that page. The photographer, Brandon, owns HONY and the anonymous people he meets own their stories. I'm just making a story out of them._**

 ** _These are fairly short chapters, unless stated otherwise._**

 **1**

I sit, and I listen. Observe.

I take in the various sights, smells, and noises. The artist inside me takes the tiniest sound and filters it into one giant image. The biggest canvas painting. At 5am, the city that never sleeps takes a well-earned nap; but there is always something to witness.

Birds chirp happily in the trees around me, a street cleaner is hard at work somewhere to my left. Or maybe it's my right? A sound could come from one direction, but it could seem like it came from many. That is what amazes me. I could make out the light hum of the engine, the periodic beeping, and the brushing of hard bristles sweeping against a concrete sidewalk.

A siren announces an emergency in the distance. One thing I noticed after moving here was how often you heard a siren - 24 hours a day, you can nearly always hear that chilling noise. That scares me; the number of emergencies, the people in danger. And the number of car horns? Word of advice - unless you know what you are doing, don't drive here. Just walk, or use public transport. Save your sanity for later.

I continued to watch until the time on my phone came to 5:43. It took me exactly nine minutes to walk to work from here, and an extra three minutes to hang my stuff up in the staff room and don my work attire. With my sketchpad and pencils back in my messenger bag, I slung the worn out strap over my head and started on the brief journey. With one ear bud nestled in my right ear, Stevie Nicks accompanied me on my walk. _Edge of Seventeen,_ held the beat that I needed for that time in the morning.

I work at _Tea for Two;_ a British inspired cafe on the corner of East 66th. Alice Brandon opened the cafe seven months ago, shortly after graduating with a degree in Business Studies. Three months ago, I arrived in the city to get away and start a-new and Alice practically hired me on the spot.

0-0

He arrived again, at the same time that he always does. 1:45. Not a minute earlier, not a minute later. A steady line of people stood between him and the counter, so I took the chance to sneak a look. His hair, as usual, had been messed up in an agitated state. The sunbeams that streamed through the window helped highlight the fiery gold and russet brown of his hair. As he progressed closer, I noticed the rings under his eyes. From a lack of sleep? Stress? I couldn't tell.

"Same as normal, Edward?" Alice called from beside me, already reaching for a to-go cup.

The man in question (Edward, apparently) looked up at Alice, smiled slightly with a nod, then continued ignoring the world.

I served my customers, all whilst listening in on Alice and Edward's conversation.

"How is everything going?" She asked, frothing up the milk for his coffee.

"I'm surviving." He sounded so lost. So broken.

"And the girls?"

There was a long pause before he answered, "They are happy. That is all I care about."

"You deserve to be happy too, y'know."

"Yeah, well with things the way they are, I can't afford that right now."

That was the most I had ever heard him say, and I wanted to hear more, but as soon as Alice had passed him the cup and some loose change had been flung onto the counter top, he was away. Making a beeline for the exit like he was in a rush to get somewhere... or get away from here. He always did that - he never started a conversation and never stayed longer than he had to.

0-0

My shift finished at 3; another co-worker arrived to take over. It takes exactly seventeen minutes to walk back home (sometimes nineteen if my energy is lacking). I collect any mail from my pigeon hole then head up the two flights of stairs before reaching my door. Layla is at my feet before I enter the apartment. I dropped off my stuff, changed into some different clothes, grabbed my camera and Layla's leash and left the house again.

Everyday Layla wears a new outfit. Today she was in a tiny pink sweater.

I don't walk in any particular direction, I follow the streets and see where I end up. I snap a picture of anything I see - a leaking hydrant, street signs, kids playing in a basketball court. Anything that I find inspirational, I capture.

This time of day is mostly for Layla, so that she can get some decent exercise in. I aim to take her on three walks a day, the afternoon walk being the longest and most beneficial.

Yet, however much this walk is for her, you can never get away from art and inspiration, so I always bring my camera with me, just incase.

When we arrive back, the time had reached 5:07pm. Layla found a toy to play with and I filled a pan with water to cook some pasta for my dinner. As the pasta boiled, I transferred the pictures from my camera to my laptop.

That evening I lit one of my many Yankee Candles (I went for Pink Dragon Fruit to include sweet relaxation into the room) and turned my music up high before I got to work on my canvas. My music for the night came from Newton Faulkner; his smooth voice and acoustic notes added serenity into my work. Yet no matter how much I tried to focus, there was still too much getting lost between my head and the page.

I was focused on the fiery gold and russet brown hair, the look of shame on a worn out face, and the silent hope for a better, more improved tomorrow.

0-0

 _ **So... yes? No? Please let me know what you thought and whether or not you'd be interested in reading more.**_

 _ **Don't forget to join to my Facebook group 'RosieRathbone FanFiction' for pictures of the story and more information.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I said on Facebook that I was going to upload this chapter on Wednesday, but today has been so long and tiring that I wanted to cheer myself up a bit, and this was the best way to do so.**

 **I was blown away with the response with the last chapter. Thank you.**

 **2**

I stopped by my local Food Emporium when the shift ended the following day, to collect a couple bits and pieces. I don't buy all my groceries from there, because I'm not made of money, but I like to treat myself. Some people get a kick out of dining in fine restaurants, I get a kick out of buying the expensive foods and making it myself.

I wouldn't say I stick to a strict diet, however a couple nights a week I try to make a vegetarian/gluten-free meal. I'm different than my father in that way - I don't need a slab of meat on my plate with every meal. From the store I collect a small variety of things: quinoa, bell peppers, red onions, squash, parsley, goats cheese, mixed beans and chickpeas. I mentally worked out what I would make with those items, the remaining ones I'd leave for something else.

I felt inspired as I trekked back home, with Bon Iver as my chosen soundtrack.

I caught the sight of autumnal leaves, glistening above me in the afternoon sun. Forest green intertwined with copper brown, apple red, and some leaves so yellow, they looked as though they belonged in a cartoon _._ Nature astonishes me. The tiniest change in the smallest pattern can make the biggest difference. Autumn and winter will always be my favorite seasons, for that reason alone - the diversity in color, and its' ability to warp your view.

As per usual, Layla greeted me enthusiastically upon my arrival. My apartment was sleek and simple - pure white walls and black beamed flooring spread about the entire square. The kitchen was made of slate grey cupboards with a white countertop, my living room furniture was black and so were the rims of my windows. The place was a rental and my landlord was not the easiest man to please. Apart from my easel and any other utensil that was easy to put away, I couldn't have anything permanent on the walls, so I added color where I could.

The only reason I could keep Layla was because an old neighbor's (whom he was very fond of) Pug had a litter of puppies, and she begged with him to allow me to have one. Usually I'd need to have lived here several months before he allowed pets.

I'll never forget the day, two weeks after I moved here, Mrs. McIntyre appeared at my door with the tiniest dog I had ever seen, curled up in her arms. All I could make out was the tan fur and black ears. Mrs. McIntyre knew already that I came here alone and wondered whether I wanted someone to keep me company. Layla was the final puppy in the litter that needed a home, and after much a discussion, I accepted her.

I named her Layla after my father - my fondest memory from back home is Charlie and I jamming out to the incredible Eric Clapton hit. Now, three months later, I couldn't see my life without her.

"We gonna go for a walk?" I enveloped her into my arms and snuggled her under my chin. As expected, Layla perked up and began to jiggle her excited dance in my arms. "Shall we get your favorite sweater?"

With the shopping packed away, Layla dressed in her pink sweater and harness clipped on, I began our walk towards Central Park. I didn't visit that morning, like I often do, so it was nowhere near as calm as usual.

With my eyes, I captured the sweetest moments. A young man who held the hand of a little girl, she had a balloon string grasped tight with the bright green balloon drifting slowly behind them. Both walked aimlessly in front of me, without direction.

Some people hired out boats and rowed their way around the lake. From where I stood, with the gentle movement of the oars, the steady pace, and the cloudless sky behind them, it looked as though no-one had a care in the world. They could have been going through the biggest tragedy or heartache, but none of that became obvious to me. And for those moments, it may have been lost to them too.

It was all so peaceful. I felt peaceful.

I took a picture of that. In my mind I could see the image as an oil painting. Perhaps watercolor, but it wouldn't bring out the pure aspects as a sketch.

"Look, Daddy! A little doggy!"

"It's a cute doggy, Daddy!"

I turned on my heel to see a set of twins, both girls, who had knelt down to inspect Layla. The twins both wore the same striped dress, except one was pink and one orange. They couldn't have been more than a few years old.

My eyes widened when I looked up to their father. The fiery gold and russet brown. Edward was 'daddy', and that was when I put two-and-two together. These were the girls that Alice asked about. The girls that are happy, and that is all he cares about.

"What is the doggy called?"

I tore my gaze from him to his daughter - the one in orange. "Layla." I answered with the biggest smile I could muster. I loved children, especially ones at that young age. The twins appeared very careful with Layla, they patted her tiny head and stroked her back and never tried anything that was too rough or dangerous. Perhaps they had a dog and knew how to treat them.

"You work with Alice, right?" Edward had stepped closer to the twins, but he was still a good few feet in front of me.

"Yes," I replied, again with a smile. "We didn't see you today?" He never missed his 1:45 coffee date. Maybe once in a blue moon. But Alice didn't mention it, so maybe there was a reason why, which she knew about.

"Er... no." He scratched his scalp, I was close enough to spot the tension in his cheeks. "I couldn't make it."

"Daddy, can we get a dog like this?"

"No." He was quick to shoot Pink Dress down. "C'mon, girls. It's time to go."

I looked at Edward, saying nothing. I couldn't work him out. _But it's none of my business,_ I thought to myself, _I have no right to get involved._

"But we're playing with Lay-ya, Daddy!"

Edward tensed a fist with one hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose with the other. "Roxie, Piper, say goodbye to the dog. It's time to go."

 _Roxie and Piper? Adorable._

The twins groaned, but did as they were told. In unison they said; "goodbye Lay-ya, goodbye Lady."

"Goodbye."

Edward turned and smiled slightly then raised his hand in a wave.

I knew it wasn't my business and I was best to back off, but I couldn't. Someone with children as cute as the twins shouldn't have such a look constantly painted on their face.

He said he couldn't afford to be happy, is that literal or metaphorical?

Whatever the reason, I wanted to know. I wanted to help.

 _0-0_

 **So we've met the girls... what are you views now? Still just as interested?**

 **I have a playlist for this story on Spotify called 'The Views' and I'll be adding songs on their fairly regularly.**

 **Thanks again for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again a massive thank you to everyone who left me a review for the last chapter. I have spent three months in New York, but that was about six years ago so it's a slightly vague memory that I have of the city.**

 **This chapter is longer than the first two, because we are getting into the story now and have more to discuss...**

 **3**

Today I didn't start work until 3pm, which pleased me because it meant that I didn't have to wake up at 4 o'clock, but it disheartened me because that meant that I'd miss Edward's daily coffee fix, and after our brief encounter in the park yesterday I desperately wanted to see him and try and work out what went on inside his mind.

I thought about asking Alice - she seemed to know him well enough - but there was no way I could ask her without sounding suspicious. So I decided to leave it and hope that I'd see them in the park again, or I could get a good reading from him the next time he's in.

I took advantage of the later start and took Layla on a long walk - she was dressed in a black sleeveless jacket which also worked as a harness - once we were home I added some shading to my newest piece of artwork before having some lunch. I had plenty of my goats cheese and quinoa salad left over from the night before so I piled some of that on a plate.

At 2:25 I was ready to leave the apartment. "I'll see you later, Layla Bear?" Layla's head tilted to the side - a natural trait in Pugs -, she had just started tilting her head because she was still only a puppy so I got a kick out of it and asked her questions whenever I saw the opportunity.

It was much colder today; a sure sign that the summer sun had drifted away. I wrapped up warm in my burgundy wool coat and I had my scarf and gloves in my messenger bag for when I walked home again at 10pm. Through my phone I played Lynyrd Skynyrd's _Free Bird,_ that particular song held a lot of memories from back home and some that I don't like to delve into, but it's been one of my favorite songs for so long that I cannot stop myself from listening to it.

Before I came to New York I was never one to listen to music as I walked - I much preferred hearing the birds singing, and how the wind would wave through the trees and make up a beautiful song as it passed, but before now I had never lived in a big city, so I suppose that changes things. I use music to block out the car horns, engines, and constant chatter that moves around me and fills my head with unnecessary noise.

I love to people-watch, but because I cannot hear what they are talking about I like to make up my own conversations. In my head the lady in the black waterproof jacket is telling her husband (the man in the blue sweater) about her incredible day at work, and he is replying with his own story from his day at his own job. I've always lived in my imagination.

I arrived at work with exactly eleven minutes to spare, so I quickly ate a protein bar and drank some water from my water bottle; we don't have set times for our dinner breaks, so I always make sure to eat something before I start just incase.

"Hey, Bella! How are you, my darling?" Alice and I quickly became close friends after she hired me - she had that friendly vibe about her which made it incredibly easy to like her.

"I'm doing good. How has it been today?"

"Oh, you know - same old, same old." Alice quickly gave me a run down of what had been done and still needed to be done - the daily delivery had arrived, but she still needed me to check through it all, that kind of thing.

Alice and I went through to the kitchen, she untied her apron from around her tiny waist and handed me the safe keys. She had finished her shift. "I'll be back in again shortly - I have to look after my nieces this evening so I thought I'd treat them to a cake whilst I do some paperwork."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, then."

 _0-0_

"Good evening Sir, what can I get for you today?"

The man in front of me wore a smart looking suit with a matching tie. His hair had been styled neatly but his face looked tired; I imagined he had had a long day and needed a quick boost of energy to help him until he got home. "I'll take a latte with an extra shot of espresso." See - extra shot of espresso; my predicament was correct.

"Of course. Are you sitting in with that today, Sir, or taking it away?"

"I'll take it away."

His blunt answer told me that he was not in the mood to have a conversation, so I politely rang up his order and handed over the change from his ten dollar bill with a pleasant smile on my face.

I continued to serve and make drinks with my colleague, Melanie, on the other machine doing the exact same until I spotted Alice coming back into the store holding hands with two little girls - her nieces, I assumed. I didn't notice much apart from the curls of brown hair that sat around the rim of their matching bobble hats.

My other colleague, Joshua, was in charge of clearing the tables and washing the dishes, with a quick call of his name I managed to get him to swap with me and take over on the coffee machine. I had to sort out that delivery, and I couldn't do it if I was stuck on the machine.

"Bella," I was clearing a table when Alice had called my name. She had found a secluded table towards the back of the store. "Could you do me a favor? I don't really want to leave the girls alone."

"Of course." It wasn't until I reached the table that I saw who she was sitting with. Roxie and Piper; Edward's girls. _Wait... if she said they are her nieces, does that mean Edward is her brother? Hm... interesting._ I shook my head clear of my thoughts before continuing to talk to Alice, "what can I help you with?"

"Would you mind getting me an empire biscuit and two cups of apple juice?" She pointed a finger at the twins who were too busy coloring in a picture to notice me.

"Sure. Do you want anything?"

"Er... a tea, please, with a little spot of milk."

"No problem; I'll be right back with them."

An empire biscuit - two shortbread cookies sandwiched together with strawberry jam and coated in icing; made entirely of sugar, but kids love them. I think the reason Alice's cafe has done so well is because it is British inspired and the majority of the people who came in here hadn't seen or heard of that stuff before.

"Hey Lady! You have the cute doggy!" One twin (I couldn't tell which one) noticed me as I brought over their snack. The other twin was quick to pipe up along with her sister.

"Where's your doggy, Lady? Is he in the park?" Underneath their winter coats the twins both wore matching blue dresses with white flowers on the breast pockets. Both girls held a colored pencil in their right hand and were coloring a picture of Cinderella.

They were absolutely identical.

"Layla is at my house - she's probably sleeping in her bed."

"I like Lay-ya."

"Yeah, me too. I like Lay-ya too."

Alice looked between us with a slightly frown. She didn't need to say anything; I already knew the question. "I was walking Layla in the park last night and I met Roxie, Piper and Edward there - they fell deeply in love with my dog."

"Edward was there? How was he? Did he act weirdly?"

 _How was he? She's asking_ me _how he is?_

"Erm... he was quiet and kind of standoff-ish... I really don't know him that well."

Alice tapped the table top with her pen, "did he say anything? Did he say why he didn't come in for his coffee?"

"All he said was he couldn't make it. Why? What's going on?"

If Alice had reason to be worried, then I had a reason to be worried, yes?

"He never misses his coffee date... not unless something came up...and especially not two days in a row..." Alice fell silent, Roxie and Piper went back to their picture and I stood there feeling very out of place. I went back to work, but half an hour later I noticed Alice clearing up the table and putting everything back into her bag.

"Hey Lady, d'ya like my tights? Daddy got them for us!" The girls stood before me and showed off their white tights with Minnie Mouse printed all over them.

I bent down slightly so that I wasn't towering over them. "I love your tights - they are very cute."

"I did a picture for you, Lady! It's Cinderella, see?" One twin handed me her picture. I really needed to work out which one was which.

I almost felt slightly overwhelmed that she had handed me her picture, especially as we've only met once. "Thank you, that is incredibly sweet of you. And you can call me Bella - you don't have to call me Lady all the time."

"But I like calling you Lady."

"Yeah, I like calling you Lady too!" One twin would say something, and the other would always agree.

"Come on, girls," Alice came over carrying both their jackets and bobble hats, "Mommy is waiting for you."

"But I want to stay with Daddy..."

"Piper, sweetheart, it's Wednesday night; you always stay with Mommy on a Wednesday."

"I want to stay with Daddy too!"

"You will be back here on Saturday, girls - you can see Daddy then."

A number of different questions ran through my mind when the three of them left.

I felt like a stranger in a strange land - I didn't know this little family; I've barely even spoken to Edward, but Alice is worried about him and now I'm worried about him.

What is going on? I came to New York to leave drama behind, but it seems as though I've walked straight into some more.

 _0-0_

 **We will see Edward in the next chapter, but what are you thinking now? And how cute are those twins? I can't handle it!**

 **If you are wanting to see a picture of Layla in some of her outfits, then I have posted a picture on my Facebook group; RosieRathbone FanFiction.**

 **Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had to take a break for personal reasons. Things still aren't perfect and won't be for some time, but I'm trying my best to get back into the swing of things. I apologize in advance is this chapter isn't as long as the others or as good.**

 **4**

 _You've got the words to change the nation, but you're biting your tongue_

 _You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence afraid you'll say something wrong_

 _If no-one ever hears it, how we gonna learn your song,_

 _So come on come on, come on come on..._

 _You've got a heart as loud as lions, so why let your voice be tamed_

 _Maybe we're a little different, there's no need to be ashamed,_

 _You've got the light to fight the shadows, so stop hiding it away._

 _Come on, come on..._

 ** _Read All About It, Part III - Emeli Sandé_**

I cherish the days that I can spend at home with Layla and focus on nothing but my artwork. Unfortunately life is not cheap and I need money in order to live and buy the utensils for said artwork, and so if someone phones in sick I'm usually the one to cover for them. I am very used to working 6 days in a row where I wake up at 4am every morning, but sometimes it can all get a bit too much, and these days at home are very much appreciated.

My current painting is so far untitled but it is all based around the transition between summer and autumn and winter - I found the inspiration last week whilst walking through the park. It holds a large mix of colors; from light blues and vibrant greens, to burnt orange, deep yellow and pure white. It held a picture of the same leaf falling to the ground, but as it dropped lower the colors began to change and the leaf weathered away until it landed on the ground with nothing but the skeleton remaining. I wasn't sure what to do with that painting - I might touch it up later on and keep it on my list to sell, or I could keep it for my own personal collection. Who knows?

I went for a much edgier genre of music than I am used to. Usually when I work I go for something soothing and calming - Einaudi is often a popular choice. But this time I listened to Placebo. Maybe I was in that sort of mood, or maybe I chose it so that I could let out my anger with slashes of the paintbrush against the canvas. Either way, it was clear to me that I was very frustrated.

I had my clothes washed and drying over the stand, I had the kitchen tidy, and I had been productive with my art work. I suppose it was only fair that I could leave my apartment for some well needed fresh air, and a chance to clear my head. I hoped that that could help me with my frustration.

With Layla dressed in her winter coat, and a coffee in hand, I left my apartment. I wasn't a fan of spending high prices for a coffee from the vendors; especially when I could make my own for a fraction of the price. I make a simple americano coffee, add a splash of hazelnut creamer and keep it all in my pug travel cup. Funnily enough I bought that cup before Layla came into my life, so it was a simple coincidence.

I had my Nikon camera hanging around my neck, just incase I spotted something which had to be captured. However my phone rang shortly into my journey and so that interrupted my viewing of the outside-world. It was my Dad, Charlie, phoning for our weekly update. Growing up under his roof we never spent a lot of time sitting down for long conversations, but ever since I moved here we cannot go a week without telling each other everything that is going on. He has always been my biggest support system, even when times were rough.

"Hi Dad." I said the words with a smile.

 _"_ _Bells, how you doing?"_

"I'm good, thanks - I'm just taking Layla to the park. How are you?"

 _"_ _Good! I was actually phoning to say I'm thinking of coming over for a few days? Check up on my girl; make sure all is running smoothly?"_

"That would be amazing, Dad! I love it here, but it's definitely not the same as back home, so it would be nice to have a bit or normality back again."

 _"_ _Excellent. I'm currently at work at the moment, so I have to cut this short. But I thought I'd put the idea out there to get the ball rolling."_

"In that case I'll let you get back to work, but thank you, Dad - I'd love for you to come and stay."

 _"_ _I'll see which week would work best and start booking some flights. But until that day arrives keep yourself safe, and I'm always here when you need me. I love you, Bells."_

"I love you too, Dad. Goodbye."

Whenever I come to Central Park I always find myself wandering around the lake. I think it's all about the simplicity of the water and how calm everything seems, and there is so much of the park I am still to discover, simply because I never venture anywhere else. But some day soon I wish to spend the entire day exploring everything. It may take me some time, but I'll never get the full effect of the park otherwise.

I was in the middle of taking a snapshot of Layla as she gazed out at the water that I felt a looming presence around me. Natural instinct caused me to straighten up slowly, but also hold tighter onto Layla's leash and my camera. I never managed to turn around before their voice broke into my surroundings.

"Hi, Bella. I thought it was you."

And just like that, with those few words, the fear had vanished. The fiery gold and russet brown hair shined in the afternoon sun.

I smiled at Edward, yet surprised that he'd even talk to me in the first place and also that he knew my name - I didn't think he'd pay attention to my name badge at work. "What gave it away?" I joked.

He pointed down to Layla, "I've never seen anyone dress their dog up in jackets before. Plus I could tell it was you by your hair."

"My hair? It's just long and brown..."

Edward shrugged his response. That conversation had ended, but a new one started easily when I noticed the coffee cup in his hand. The time was roughly two o'clock, which meant he must have made his 1:45 coffee date.

"I'm glad you went in today," I started, pointing at the cup, "Alice had been feeling a little anxious over your absence."

"But Alice knew I wouldn't be there...? Or, at least, I thought she did."

From his suddenly tense posture, I knew it was a situation that he didn't want to deal with. I wanted to help, and pushing at a tough subject was only going to make it worse.

Surprisingly enough it was Edward that spoke next. "So, do you always walk around this one area of the park?"

We continued to slowly make our way along the path. "You've seen me here twice, and yet you instantly know my daily walking routine?" I said it as a joke, and the expression on my face backed me up, but something told me that Edward didn't find my joke as funny as I had expected.

"Erm... yeah, well, it was a simple observation..."

 _This man! Why is he so confusing?!_

"That lake makes me feel calm, and it gives Layla a decent walk."

"That's good," he said as he took a sip from his cup, "it's nice that you've found something to calm you. The city can be a hellish place sometimes."

"I grew up in the middle of nowhere, and so this is the complete opposite end of the scale for me. Have you always lived here?" I wasn't too sure whether to ask that question or not, Edward seemed like a private person.

"Er... kind of - a big city is nothing new to me, anyway."

"I know I'll get used to it in time. At least I have friends here, so I have company." When I mentioned the last part about having friends here, I specifically meant Alice, but I caught the smile that Edward passed over to me which came across as if he was saying that he, too, saw himself as my friend. This was the first time we had actually spoken more than a handful of words to each other, but who knows.

We continued walking for a short while, and spoke about nothing of importance - general chit-chat, I guess you could call it. The time was ticking on, and I could see that Layla was reaching the end of her limit, plus we had to walk home too. I turned to Edward, and smiled. "It was nice to see you today. I'll see you tomorrow at 1:45 for a cappuccino with an extra shot of espresso, and chocolate and cinnamon on top?"

He laughed softly, "it amazes me how you guys can remember everyone's orders like that. But yes, I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

As much as I enjoyed our surprise meeting in the park, it was constantly on my mind for the rest of the day and I couldn't quite work Edward out at all. Whenever he came into the shop before today he was always standoffish, quiet, and sometimes a little rude, and then the other day when I met him at the lake with the Twins he, again, was standoffish, rude and quiet... but today was completely different.

Had he not started talking to me today, I never would have known he was there... so why the sudden change of tune? What had happened between then and now?

"I don't understand him, Layla?" I spoke down to my puppy, who tilted her head to the left in response. "Why is he so confusing?" Her head tilted to the right. No matter how much I thought about it, nothing seemed to make sense. I was adding one and one together to make three, and it was slowly driving me insane.

At nine o'clock I called it a night and went to bed, with my alarm set for 4:05, 4:10, and 4:20 on my phone. Nine out of ten times I'd wake up to my first alarm, but I set three just incase. Layla had curled up on her bed that lay at the foot of mine - I'd probably wake up to find her curled under my arm, but that didn't bother me.

I went to sleep and dreamt of nothing but fiery gold and russet brown.

0-0

 **I'd be interested to hear your thoughts after that...? Thank you again for your patience, I hope not to be too long with the next instalment.**


End file.
